gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother
Big Brother is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Glee, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It is set to air April 10, 2012. The episode is written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Summary GLEE Gets Ready for Graduation Starting Tuesday, April 10 Beginning Tuesday, April 10 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT), GLEE leads off a night of FOX comedies with an all-new episode featuring Matt Bomer (“White Collar”) as Blaine Anderson’s (Darren Criss) older brother Cooper Source Spoilers/Rumors Blaine and Cooper *We meet Blaine's older brother, Cooper Anderson. There is a flashback that includes Blaine and Cooper as kids. Source *Cooper and Blaine will perform a mash-up together by Duran Duran. Source *Matt Bomer will possibly perform two songs on the show. Source Quinn and Artie *Quinn and Artie will find a friendship with each other, but it will be a special one involving a wheel chair. Source *Kevin took Dianna to see a bunch of kids from a program called "Life Rolls On" dropping in to pools in wheelchairs. And not the full-of-water kind. Source Cougar *A cougar will be introduced. She may have something to do with Puck and Finn. Source Source 2 Scenes *Lea, Kevin, Cory and Dianna filmed a scene. Source *Lea was crying in a very emotional scene. Source *Samuel and Dianna filmed a scene together. Source *Lea, Cory, Mark, and Chris filmed a scene in the hallway. Source *They've started filming "Senior Skip Day" at Magic Mountain today. (2/21) Source Source 2 *They filmed the kids riding roller coasters at Six Flags. Source *A skate segment was shot yesterday with Dianna, Kevin, and the "Life Rolls On" organization. (2/21) Source Source 2 *Naya and Heather have been shooting Brittana scenes all day. (2/22) Source Music *Dianna was in the studio. Source *Darren was in the studio. Source *Kevin was in the studio. Source *Dianna was in the studio again. Source *Matt Bomer was in the studio. Source *Lea was in the studio. Source Other *Casting calls were sent out for stunt doubles for Jenna and Mark for a dangerous scene. 2/21. Source Songs *'TBA/TBA' by Duran Duran. Sung by Blaine and Cooper. Source *'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye. Sung by Blaine. Trivia *Right after this, the Bio Channel is doing a special on the evolution of the dramedy. It will be called Glee: Don't Stop Believing. There will also be an encore at ten. The special will interview Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, as well as some cast members. Source Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson. Source *TBA as Young Blaine *TBA as Young Cooper Gallery 401253 349932595028542 176785425676594 1199803 123046576 n.jpg 1.158613.jpg tumblr_lz96z4pgnz1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-(3).jpg Tumblr lzrtx8cJJS1qfyijao4 1280.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-4.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-1.jpg 95c62e176432383.jpg tumblr_lzs881EZJE1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Kevin Diana Life Rolls On.jpg Normal 007~1.png Normal 006~190.jpg Normal 002~272.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo9_1280.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational fr:Big Brother es:Big Brother Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes